<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SECURITY by Caliaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720404">SECURITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa'>Caliaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo la ausencia de Peter fue un milagro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black &amp; Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SECURITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ 𝐒𝐄𝐆𝐔𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐃 ❞<br/>𝗿𝗲𝗺𝘂𝘀 𝗹𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗻 𝘅 𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗺𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗼𝗻 𝘅 𝘀𝗶𝗿𝗶𝘂𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗸 </p>
<p>La casa de los Potter no estaba tan colmada de personas como les hubiera gustado. Por seguridad debido al virus que atormentaba a todos solo podían celebrar en grupos relativamente pequeños como en este caso de seis personas. James y Lily estaban felices de que Harry celebrara junto a sus tíos Sirius y Remus, y también Marlene. Al principio el matrimonio creyó que no sería una buena idea que aquellos tres compartieran un espacio tan reducido como lo era la sala de estar pero luego notaron que a pesar de los conflictos pasados el clima hostil jamás se había instalado allí. </p>
<p>La cena había concluido realmente tarde. Harry se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de James. Afuera la nieve cubría absolutamente todo. Lily sabía que ninguno de sus amigos tenía un lugar a donde ir después de la cena. </p>
<p>Remus no podía ir a casa de sus padres porque la situación entre ellos no era la mejor desde que supieron que salía con Sirius hacía ya varios años, James seguramente ya se había encargado de invitarlo a pasar la noche. Su cuñado no iba a irse ya que prácticamente vivía con ellos y Marlene parecía estar a punto de caer dormida sobre la mesa por lo que, de tener algún lugar donde ir, no lograría llegar despierta. </p>
<p>Como la noche había transcurrido en armonía no creyó que fuera un problema que los tres se quedaran en la habitación de Sirius ya que esta contaba con tres camas. Vivir con los merodeadores convertía su casa en, básicamente, la casa de la pandilla. </p>
<p>— Sirius, ¿porque no van a dormir a tu habitación? —le preguntó, casi ordenó, con voz calmada. —Mar no parece que pueda llegar a otro lado y Rem tampoco. </p>
<p>— Oh. —medio exclamó Sirius tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Marlene estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Remus, ambos casi dormidos. —Realmente no parecen ser el alma de la fiesta. —soltó con una carcajada que pareció despertar a sus acompañantes. </p>
<p>Marlene refregó sus ojos con la palma de su mano sin despegarse de Remus cosa que hizo tensar un poco a Lily ya que sabía lo posesivo que era Sirius con su novio. </p>
<p>— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Marlene un poco adormilada. Luego ubicó el reloj más cercano. —Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Creo que me iré a casa. </p>
<p>— No, definitivamente no lo harás. La habitación de Sirius tiene espacio para los tres. No creo que haya problema con que te quedes. —soltó Remus mientras la abrazaba disimuladamente por la cintura. —Lo siento, Lils, James ya me había dicho que me quede. </p>
<p>— Lo imaginé, Rem, no te preocupes. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Siéntanse como en su casa. Yo iré a mi habitación, si no escuche mal Harry no se deja colocar la pijama. —los cuatro rieron. —Buenas noches, descansen y feliz Navidad. </p>
<p>Una vez que Lily se retiró los tres se miraron con complicidad silenciosa y una sonrisa enorme. Al parecer, el plan había resultado a la perfección. Marlene mordió su labio inferior y se acurrucó aún más junto a Remus. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para depositar un tierno beso en su cuello. </p>
<p>— Oye, no es justo. Yo también quiero. —dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. </p>
<p>— ¿Quieres un beso? —preguntó risueña. </p>
<p>— No, quiero besar a Moony. </p>
<p>— Hay Remus para ambos, ya habíamos pactado eso. —soltó el castaño a modo de broma. Los tres rieron. —Lamento decirles que estoy a punto de desmayarme del sueño. </p>
<p>— No puedo creer que seas tan debilucho. —protestó Sirius. </p>
<p>— Siento informarte que adhiero al comunicado de Rem. Yo estoy muy cansada. </p>
<p>— ¡Eso es injusto! Prometieron que pasaríamos la noche los tres juntos hablando y dándonos besitos porque es Navidad y eso fue lo que pedí de regalo no a dos abuelos que se duermen temprano. —Sirius estaba haciendo un berrinche que tranquilamente podría competir con lo que realizaba Harry cada vez que no le daban su dulce de manzana. </p>
<p>— Cielo, pasaremos la noche juntos los tres abrazados, dándonos cariño... durmiendo. </p>
<p>— Lo que dijo Rem me parece el mejor regalo del mundo, Siri. Además, puedes despertarnos con besitos. Ya dejamos pactado que serán consentidos. </p>
<p>— Creo que puedo con eso pero, yo duermo en el medio. </p>
<p>— Hecho. —dijeron Remus y Marlene al unísono. </p>
<p>Los tres se encaminaron a la habitación. Sirius cargó a Marlene en la espalda durante el corto trayecto mientras corría una carrera con Remus para ver quien llegaba primero y, como siempre, ganó el castaño. La velocidad en las piernas no era lo de Sirius. </p>
<p>Al entrar en el cuarto vieron que las camas estaban separadas solo por sillas así que las quitaron y con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, las movieron para hacer una perfecta para los tres. </p>
<p>— Se dan cuenta de que será nuestra primera noche juntos, lo tres siendo ya saben. —Marlene pensó un momento la palabra correcta. — ¿Trieja? </p>
<p>— Es verdad —respondió Remus mientras la abrazaba con una sonrisa. </p>
<p>— Soy tan afortunado de salir con las personas más hermosas después de mí. —dijo Sirius mientras los abrazaba. —Pero no le digan a James que dije eso. </p>
<p>Cuando terminaron de reír se acomodaron en la, ahora, gran cama. Haciendo caso al pedido de Sirius, Marlene se acomodó del lado derecho y Remus del lado izquierdo. Ambos acomodaron sus cabezas en el pecho de Sirius y entrelazaron sus manos. </p>
<p>Quizás era raro pero, todo se había dado de forma tan natural. Cada intento de relación por separado entre ellos se había sentido incompleto hasta que un día, con unas copas de más, Marlene les confesó que se había enamorado perdidamente de los dos. Y sin saberlo con eso alivió la presión que ambos chicos tenían en su pecho. </p>
<p>Llevaban varios meses así, aun no le habían comentado a nadie. Querían estar seguros de que funcionaría. </p>
<p>— ¿Saben que sería genial? —preguntó Sirius, y sin esperar un intento de respuesta, siguió. —Mudarnos juntos. </p>
<p>Pero no había nadie oyendo su propuesta ya que ambos se habían dormido a los pocos minutos de colocar la cabeza sobre él. No tardó mucho en unírseles. </p>
<p>El cuadro le parecía lo más tierno del mundo, después de Harry abrazando a Lily. James había ido a la habitación para husmear y cerciorarse, por pedido de su esposa, de que Sirius no había asesinado a Marlene por haber estado prácticamente tirada sobre su novio la noche anterior. Pero ahora entendía todo mucho mejor. Al parecer la seguridad solo fue una excusa para poder pasar finalmente una noche los tres juntos en paz. </p>
<p>A pesar de estar sumamente tentado en saltar sobre ellos y despertarlos decidió que era mejor correr y contarle el chisme a Lily y decirle que fue un milagro de Navidad el que Peter no haya ido con ellos esta vez. </p>
<p>❝ 𝐒𝐄𝐆𝐔𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐃 ❞<br/>𝗿𝗲𝗺𝘂𝘀 𝗹𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗻 𝘅 𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗺𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗼𝗻 𝘅 𝘀𝗶𝗿𝗶𝘂𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗸</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>